Apologies
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Alexis apologizes to Kate. "I've been a terrible person since I found out about the engagement. I've treated you worse than I've ever treated anyone my Dad's brought home, and I've known you for over five years. And that's not right of me."


**Authors Note:** So I just couldn't get this out of my head. I had to write out my version of the apology we didn't get to hear. Hope you like it.

Thanks to **alwayscastle2** for reading this for me.

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

The ride back to New York went smoothly enough. Alexis brought Castle up to speed on what's been going on in her life. He even asked about Pi, and how he was doing with his job. All was going well in the life of her boyfriend too. And to Alexis's surprise, her dad was genuinely interested in Pi's life.

Once they made it to the twelfth, Castle watched his daughter become more nervous. "What's on your mind, Pumpkin?"

Alexis looks over at her father. "What if she hates me?"

"Kate?"

"Yeah," Alexis says, tears welling up in her eyes. "What if because of how badly I've treated you and her by association, what if she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Honey, Kate loves you," Castle answers, pulling her close to him. "She could never hate you. Sure, she may get frustrated at your recent behavior, but you're forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"She was a teenage girl too," he says with a smile. "She knows what it's like to want independence from her father."

Alexis smiles, "I hope you're right dad."

When the elevator doors open to the homicide floor, the pair step off and round the corner, Kate notices them immediately, and rushes over to them. She smiles briefly at Alexis, and then pulls Castle to her in a quick hello kiss, and hug. Two days without him sucked.

"I'm glad you're back," Kate smiles, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, honey," Castle replies.

Kate turns to Alexis, "Congratulations on closing your case. You'd make a great homicide detective."

"Thank you," Alexis says, smiling. "I learned from the best that it's about getting justice for the victim and putting the right killer behind bars."

"Sounds familiar," Kate smiles.

Alexis looks up at her dad, and then back at Kate, "Do you mind if we talk somewhere? In private?"

Kate nods, "Not at all, come on."

**CB**

Once the conference doors are closed, Kate walks over and sits on the edge of the table, a nervous looking Alexis standing before her.

"What's on your mind?" Kate asks.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For my horrible behavior towards you and Dad," Alexis explains, and when Kate goes to say something, the teen stops her. "I've been a terrible person since I found out about the engagement. I've treated you worse than I've ever treated anyone my Dad's brought home, and I've known you for over five years. And that's not right of me."

"Alexis, I understand. This is a huge step, one you've been through before," Kate says.

"No, this is different. You're different," the teen takes a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, "I have never seen my Dad look at anyone the way he looks at you. When you were in DC I had to watch him mope around the house because he couldn't see you every day. He missed you, Kate. Do you know how I found out that you were engaged?" Kate shakes her head 'no', "Over the phone with Gram when I was in Costa Rica. I didn't understand why he couldn't tell me."

"Honey, he wanted to, but he didn't want to do it over the phone," Kate says, defending her fiancé. She wondered why Castle was upset with Martha and now she knew.

"I know that now, and I should have known it then," she says. "What I'm trying to say, is I'm sorry. For everything. I couldn't be happier that you're marrying my Dad, or that you're going to be my Step-Mom, you've been there for me through everything, and this just makes it more real. I'd like to help you with the wedding plans, if you'll have me."

Kate smiles, trying to hold her emotions at bay, "Of course you can help."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now what do you say, we get out of here and feed your father before he whines?"

Alexis smiles and nods, "Good plan."

Alexis timidly raises her arms, and when Kate stands, she pulls the teen into a strong embrace. "Don't worry, sweetie. I was never mad at you. I was a teenage girl at one point. Don't hesitate to pick up your phone and call me, I'm here for you if you need anything okay?"

Alexis nods, "Okay. I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Alexis."

**CB**

From his place against the break room door way, Rick watches the two most important women in his life embrace. This is a step in the right direction for his family, and he can't wait to see what lies ahead.

_Fin_


End file.
